Radio systems may include transmitting and receiving information using radio waves. The radio waves may be transmitted and received by systematically modulating properties of electromagnetic energy waves transmitted through space such as the wave's amplitude, frequency, phase, or pulse width.
For example, a radio may include a radio transmitter and/or a radio receiver. The radio transmitter may generate a radio frequency alternating current by modulating a property of energy to impress a signal upon. The radio transmitter may supply the radio frequency alternating current to an antenna. The antenna may convert the radio frequency alternating current to the electromagnetic energy waves, or radio waves, and radiate those waves into space. An antenna may also intercept a portion of the power of the electromagnetic waves in order to produce a voltage to a radio receiver. The radio receiver may electronically amplify and/or extract information via demodulation of the electromagnetic wave.
Various combinations of radio transmitters, radio receivers, signal amplifiers, and/or antennas may be utilized together. Attributes of particular radio transmitters, radio receivers, signal amplifiers, and/or antennas may alter the power and other attributes associated with a radio wave.